Behind The Rain
by rawr-pockster
Summary: Nozomu Hakumei is a 17 year old who is ‘studying’ swordsmanship under the arm of Himura Kenshin. Hakumei has a lot to learn about secrets; she has one but little does she know that hers isn’t as great as she thinks it is. This is more of a story about wh


Behind the Rain. ... .. . .. ...

There is **love** and a lot of **drama **in this story. It is also Rated R because of certain love and **action** scenes that young audiences might not be able to handle in a mature way. There is also **comedy** mixed in within all of this.

I hope you enjoy the story and any feedback would be much appreciated. If there is anything that you need really really to tell me, you can email me at: Any ideas for the story would also be valued and I might use some of the ideas. If I do I will report to you first and I would also put you in on my credits list at the end of the story. ;

Arigato-gozaimas. Now, on with the story.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned/used from Ruruouni Kenshin. I own Hakumei and Aoi. I also own the storyline and plot setting.

. Narrator.

It was mid-April and today was an expected rainy day. Mist was scattered over the area and everything seemed quiet. It's now around 7:30 am and one can see a young girl fussing with her umbrella, in somewhat rushed manner.

"Ugh! I'm going to be late!" We hear her yell in frustration. She had finally got her umbrella to straighten out and she was heading to the dojo.

She finally arrives at her destination as she tries to fix her outfit out.

. Nozumu Hakumei.

Great. I'm late, wet, and Kami-sama- my clothes are dirty! I have to hurry where is he? I can't find him anywhere; maybe he got fed up with me and left...

"Ack!" What the hell. Who-- "Sensei!"

He's looking at me with that yummy smile again!

"Sorry I'm late, again!" Eek! I'm getting all flustered again.

I'm looking down and I can hear him chuckle.

"That's quite all right Nozumo-dono. Here, let me help you with that." He takes hold of my arms and pulls me up. "You're all wet. Why don't you go and change in the other room.. I think there's another training suit in there that might fit.. you." Heh?? He's awfully quiet. Well, he's naturally a soft-spoken man, but today he's even more so than usual. I wonder what's up.

"Heh.. Thanks." I turn to leave but notice that he still has a hold of my arm. "Um.. Sensei.. Are you alright?" I look up at him and he turns away.

"Um.. Sorry cough I'll be in the training hall." And as quickly as he came he leaves. Odd. I walk into the room and look for the damned thing.

"What the hell." I whine. "Where is it?" I'm naked and I can't put my wet clothes back on, that'd be a pain. "Ugh.."

. Himura Kenshin.

It's getting rather difficult to keep myself away from Hakumei-dono. And this rain isn't helping either. I look outside to realize that the clothes were still hung up. I just told Nozumu-dono that this was in the room. I'll just go give it to her now.

I have the training outfit folded in my arms as I head off. Lost in my own thoughts I realize that I'm already there and reach to open the door to notice that's already opening. Huh?

"SENSEI!!! I CAN'T FIND THE CLOTHES IN HERE!!" Wow.. Nozumu-dono can get loud when she needs to.

"Here you are Nozumu-dono." I hand the clothes to her but instead they drop. She's nude. And here I thought her getting all wet was too much for me. I look up to her face. This ought to be fun. I groan inwardly at my ignorance as I brace myself.

. Hakumei.

I can't find the stupid clothes! Maybe I'll call Kenshin and ask him where it is.

"Sensei!" I call near the door. No response. Maybe me can't hear me. "Sensei!!!" Arg.. He isn't coming. I'll just open the door and yell out. It's not like he'll see be 'cause he's all the way in the training hall.

I take a deep breath. "SENSEI!!! I CAN'T FIND THE CLOTHES IN HERE!!" I yell as loudly as I can.

"Here you are Hakumei-dono." Kenshin is here already. I'm wide-eyed and all words have slipped my tongue. I see his arm stretch out with the clothes in his hand and I also see the clothes drop. He's looking at me now.

Another breath is taken. "EEEEEEEK!!!!" I slam the door shut and I hear him stumble. Oh Kami-sama, WHY ME?!

"Ah-- I- I'm so sorry Hakumei-dono! I had just n-noticed that the clothes were- were outside a-a-and I just want-ted to give them to you. I completely forgot that y-you were.. changing. I'm so sorry! I'll leave the clothes here and I'll be in the dojo." And again, I hear him run off.

I'm breathing heavily and a bright shade of red has washed over my face. I wait a moment till I can't hear anything before I slide the door open to get the clothes. I can't believe this, of all people KENSHIN has to see me naked. Well, actually not many people have seen me naked, I'm 17 after all. I finish changing and I grab my things to head off to the training hall.

Man... It's going to be so awkward seeing him after all of that. Kill me now.

I prepared myself as I walked in. I looked around and saw that Kenshin seemed to be deep in thought next to the door to outside. I stride over to him carefully and call to him.

"Kenshin." He hadn't heard me sigh he really needs to start paying more attention. "Kenshin?" I asked more sternly.

"Neh? Oh, I'm sorry Hakumei-dono. Let's get started, shall we?" He said with a distant voice. He got up and slowly walked to the center of the training hall. He didn't notice that I had called him "Kenshin" instead of "Sensei", or that he called me "Hakumei" instead of "Nozumu". I'll definitely try to get whatever is wrong with him out.

. Narrator.

Kenshin's guards were down and he seemed very dazed. Hakumei had gotten in some hits and even won a few matches. He wasn't trying very hard, and it was starting to really bother Hakumei.

. Hakumei.

Kenshin must be sick or something. All throughout training he would pathetically get up after I struck him down. Every time I asked him if he was alright, he would smile slightly and say that everything was fine. We've been at it for hours now, maybe I'll make something to eat and then I'll go hardcore and tie him down to get and answer.

"Hey, Kenshin-sama?" I asked softly.

"Eh? Oh, yes, what is it Nozumu-dono?" He blinked and looked at me tiredly.

"How about we take a break? I'll make us some lunch."

"Sure, it's about 12. What time will you be leaving today?" Kenshin looked intently at me.

"Um... around 6. I think."

"Okay."

"Why? What is it?" I walked over and sat next to him.

"Nothing..." He got up and then I did too.

"I'll start now." I walked to the kitchen and washed my arms down a bit after tying my sleeves back. Kenshin had followed me. "Wash up and you can help me Kenshin-sama." He walked over to the bucket of water washed himself.

"Oh! Could you get some tofu at the market for me, please Sensei? Eh heh.. I forgot to pick it up this morning."

"Sure. I'll be leaving then." Kenshin waves and motions to leave. Just like that? Not very conversational today, it's making me feel bad.

"Wait. Ah- here." I gave him my umbrella. "Don't catch a cold now." I smiled at him. Ugh.. I'm such a dork.

"Thank you Nozumu-dono. I shall return soon." He slightly nodded and went.

Sigh I guess I'll just finish everything before he gets back. I tried to think of a reason as to why he was like this today, but I couldn't manage a reasonable one at all. Grr, this man is giving me a migraine. I wonder when I should tell him about.. nah. I won't even bother. It's not like it'll make any difference to him.

.Kenshin.

It's so hard to find the words. If I told her, it would just complicate things.

It's so hard to find a reason as to why I need her love so much. Could she ever feel the same for a mere wanderer as I?

I sighed for the billionth time today. Why such a rainy, dreary day? I'm losing all self-control. "That I am." I say aloud to myself. I look up to notice a group of rather crude-looking men in front of me. No, Kenshin do not judge a person. I really don't know anything about them. But, they did have the look of revenge cursed upon their faces. I wonder where they're headed.

"--mei's really going to get it this time. She can't keep running forever." I hear the bony man.

"Right. And her cousin can't keep shielding her either. Not with the condition he's in now. Ha ha!!" The larger one of the men says.

"The sky seems to be crying for joy. It's all over now, and I will rule all." The owner of the voice is a woman's, sh lightly laughts and the whole group begins to laugh. They finally pass and I am at the market now.

This is none of my business, I'll just let the proper authorities take care of this matter. Right now I need to get the tofu and return to my dear Haku... mei.. She has a cousin.. doesn't she? Aoi, was it..? Oh Kami-sama! They are after Hakumei! I quickly run off, tofu in hand, and DAMN IT I don't have my sword! Oh please, _please_ be alright Hakumei.

.Narrator.

On one side of the town was Kenshin running as fast as he could. There was also a cousin named Aoi laying beat-up in his home. On the other side was Hakumei at the dojo busily cooking away. She was also about to be greeted by an unkind group meaning nothing less than harm.


End file.
